The invention relates to a packaging container for holding a plurality of articles such as chocolate bars which comprises a base part and a stack top.
Packaging containers of this kind are known in the art as shop display containers. They serve as transport and display means for articles, particularly for packaged confectionery such as chocolate bars, which are arranged inside the container in the form of several stacks. These goods are delivered inside the packaging containers to retailers and are sold to customers directly out of these containers.
In general, prior art packaging containers of this kind only permit a single use. Consequently, the packaging containers have to be disposed after the goods have been sold.
The pallet-like packaging containers are quite large which means that their disposal creates a considerable amount of waste.